Help Me
by DetectiveAtWork
Summary: It was along time ago he was just little, but thats the good part he doesnt have to remember. He doesnt want to remeber.
1. Chapter 1

Luke sat there eyes wide at the professor he letter had mention his parens he had to help. he still remember the day his parents died.

Flashback:

Rosa had just put Luke to bed for his miday nap The professor would watch over Luke until Rosa and Clark would come back.

"Thank you again Hershel." Rosa said as she played with LUkes hair .

" the pleasure is mine madam." Layton said in his smooth accent Luke was sond asleep as Clark came to talk to the professor.

"Thanks again Hershel we really appreciate it it came up at short notice heres also a case I would like you to look at." Clark mumbled so Rosa woldnt over hear there nonsense about detective work.

Once they left merely about an hour after Luke awoke . He took one look at the professor then being a very smart 5 year old managed to open the lock with his small hands. The Professor was unaware of it and was frightend when he saw Luke up and about.

"Now how did you get out of this here?" The professor asked merely tilting his head . It took the professor 5 minutes to struggling to see how smart the boy was. He had just solved it when there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok I am horrible at grammar I admit it thanks for telling me though that way I can check over it and fix things anyway here's the next chapter! And story for late updates at a funeral!

Chapter 2

Layton slowly made his way to the door. Luke's face saddening as the professor stopped paying attention to the puzzle. Layton's face hit terror as the policeman had told him what had happened. When the professor closed the door and faced Luke. His big eyes facing the professor. Layton had to hold back the tears even if he wanted to cry but no, he couldn't. "Luke you now mommy and daddy right?" Layton couldn't explain this to a boy of is age. Luke nodded happily at the professor.

"Well there not coming home now. There in a better place." Layton's heart wrenched as he saw the boy saddened and look down.

"Where are they then?" Luke asked in a tiny voice it only took a few seconds for the professor to answer.

"Luke there in heaven."

End of flash back


	3. Chapter 3

The soft purr of the motor was relaxing Luke as he looked out the car window, trying not to think about his parent's death. The professor and him are on another adventure, one about his parents.

The car stopped at a large white house. The letter they received only told them about an address, not a name. They rang the doorbell Luke was feeling as tired as ever. unfortunately the professor noticed that. The door opened to a big parlor. it's fine molding and crusted paint on the walls made it look like a princess' house. The girl who opened the door looked the same age as Luke. She wore shorts and a sweater. It was abnormal for ladies not to wear a dress but the girl was so beautiful.

"Hello, my name is Liyannah Tullen. The girl said. The only thing that the professor noticed that was not right was that Liyannah was dressed in all black.

"Liyannah, who's at the door, dear?" a lady with red hair and hazel eyes once more dressed in black. The two girls are mother – daughter, but didn't seem it because Liyannah had brown eyes and hair.

"Good afternoon, madam, I am Professor Hershel Layton." Layton said in his smooth accent.

"I'm his apprentice…Luke Triton." Luke whispered as he looked at Liyannah with a sign of fear. Her relazing eyes looked as if she was afraid too.

"Oh, Hershel!" the older lady said. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Fara Tulle." she said, letting an open pathway so they could go into the castle.

"Well it's a pleasure of mine to meet the Tullens, they do fit the reputation of being famous," Layton said, accepting the invitation.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok sorry for late updates hope you like hehehe

Luke dreaded every second of sitting there with the Professor, Liyannah and Farrah. He got tired of explaining what had happened to his parents so many times. Soon Luke had a headache he was tired , sad and mad, I mean you would be too if you had too explain more than twice about how your parents died? Every so often the professor would check up on Luke and silently saying are you ok? Luke would nod his head but inside he wasn't .

"Liyannah, why don't you and Luke go outside for a bit while I and the professor talk?" Farrah said with her sparkling green eyes. Liyannah nodded and put out a hand for Luke to come, which he accepted.

"Mr. Layton the case here is that well we're not sure that Luke's parents died in that car crash we think that there still out there trying to find Luke. " Farrah said with concern in her eyes. With that saying Layton shuddered at the thought of that all of the harsh things done to Luke when his parents died and they still are out there?

Luke and Liyannah walked through the e garden then Liyannah finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry we had to put you trough this it's just that mother never wanted any body to go without parents or children. She does that well because mostly I lost my sister, Abre, and my father. So mostly my mother doesn't really care about me she always loved Abre more. Just because she had green eyes and red hair I don't look like my father so I was like the forgotten child." She spoke in whisper voices.

"I'm sorry about your sister and your father." Luke whispered. Slowly they walked down a narrow path with enchanting flowers and plants with the sun smiling in your face. But then the whole world went black for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's such a sad story to hear about his parents. I mean, I also lost my husband and daughter in a car accident," Farrah said, looking quite displeased.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that. Luke still looks like he's about to explode of sadness some days," Layton whispered at the melancholy statement he had just made.

"Well since it's getting late we might as well go get Luke and Liyannah," Farrah murmured.

"We should," Layton said. getting up and stretching fore he had been sitting there for hours.

They walked through the narrow path with flowers and green plant. They followed foot prints. what they saw next made their hearts jump in their throats. there where twoo tiny blood stains and body drag lines 4 of them.

"oh,god"

Luke and Liyannah were both knocked out they both had large cuts on their heads. They both awoke in a large dark room , they sat on old wooden chairs tied up with old rope and duck tape.

"Are you ok, Liyannah?" Luke asked still groaning form pain in his head.

"I'm fine are you?" Liyannnah whispered in fear.

"You, both won't be for long!"

A/N OMG im so soorrrrryyyy for the long wait I was really busy anyway sorry for another cliff hanger! hehehehe


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok I need requests very badly I think I've gone braindead!

They both looked in horror at the mysterious figure at the door.

"Alright I shall do the talking, and If you talk I wil shoot you!" his breath stunk with smoke witch then filled the room with the horrible smell of him Luke already knew who it was. Don Paolo.

"Luke Triton, you have a great deal of family treasures, that's what I heard at least." He gave a stifle laugh and continued on. " If your parents are still alive I Don Poalo will track them down and kill them!" He sneered in laughter at the look on Lukes face. Liyannah was even frightened.

"Don't you DARE!" Luke yelled , his face was filling up with tears at the statement he said.

The professor picked up a note that he found in the bushes it read:

I hope you know what you are doing because I do, I am going to kill all the Tritons and the little girl , for the Triton family treasures. Think fast.

Sincereley

DP

Layton's heart jumped when Don said the word kill. He looked at Farrah eyes wide and handed her the letter. she read it and er eyes were wide she covered her mouth with her hands.

" We have to get the police involved, I don't want her to die to." Farrah w hispered Layton nodded and ran off to the telephone. He didn't know how to think that fast.

A/N ok guys sorry for the change of font my laptop got really stupid and changed it. any way review any requests!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N hey it's me again need ideas!

Layton was worried he didn't want any one to get hurt. He called the police, and before you know it inspector Chemley arrives. Layton showed him the letter.

"Now I have one question, for the both of you, why weren't they inside with you?" Chemley asked Layton and Farrah both looked at each other and explained the whole situation.

Liyannah and Luke

Don Paolo left to make some plans.

"Liyannah I have one question or maybe more. Why doesn't your mother like you?" he looked at her his eyes shining.

"Well the whole story is this: my mother had my sister Abre who looked exactly like her. Since there wasn't much red heads my mom wanted 2 children with there hair red. If you saw at my house there were pictures where my father had brown hair. That's why most people thought I looked like him. But the truth is I didn't he did have brown eyes but he was a red head to he dyed his hair brown so then when I grew up I wouldn't be the only one with brown hair. My whole entire family has red hair except for me and my great grandmother Dylie ." She finished her speech and looked down her head propped back up when she asked

"If you don't mind , may I ask how your parents died? I know I asked before but forget." Her long hair shimmered in the moonlight for Paolo had left the door open.

"They died in a car accident, I was lucky enough to have the professor." He said looking down. "I regret not saying I love you enough to them but I was only 6!"

"I'm so sorry"

A/N k there ya have it


End file.
